


Journey's End

by await_the_dawn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, why do i suck at titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/await_the_dawn/pseuds/await_the_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fighting team of Patria's Vengeance finally breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey's End

It was the biggest Kaiju they’d seen, the first category 4 to ever come through the Drift. They hadn’t been as prepared as they thought they were. Backup was on the way, in the form of Dancing Queen and Bald Eagle, but there was no way they would reach Patria’s Vengeance on time. Enjolras and Combeferre were on their own.

The two men were fighting for all they were worth, but they were out of options. Both their guns were empty and their sword was lying on the bottom of the ocean somewhere they would never see. They were fist to fist with the Kaiju, who was quickly gaining the upper hand, and knew it. Courfeyrac’s voice crackled frantically over the intercom, alerting them that they would be there soon, that it would be alright. Even Courfeyrac knew that was a false comfort. It wouldn’t be alright.

Enjolras could feel Combeferre, as close and steady as ever, not letting the fear that floated between them overwhelm him, keeping them both grounded, both fighting. Without Combeferre, Enjolras knew he would have given up by now. He felt Combeferre send him a surge of comfort, tinged with sadness and apologies, and returned the almost mental-hug.

That was when it happened.

The Kaiju got in a good hit, managing to sink its claws straight into the head of their Jaeger. Enjolras cringed as sparks flew everywhere, and cried out when the claw started to pull back, hooked directly onto Combeferre’s equipment. He met his friend’s gaze right before he was yanked from the Jaeger, and Enjolras cried out his name in a broken voice, all the other’s able to hear the heart wrenching tone. Fear, pain, confusion, all flashed by in a second.

Then nothing.

Enjolras was alone.

For the first time in years, Enjolras felt alone. Without Combeferre’s presence by his side, he felt small and vulnerable. But the Kaiju was still there, still attacking, and now, Enjolras was angry. Filled with a rage he hadn’t dreamed himself capable of. He let out a shout, forcing the Jaeger forward, catching a grip right on the creature’s jaws, and _pulling._   Slowly, very slowly, he gained the upper hand, and finally heard a snap, and the Kaiju began to sink.

Enjolras was panting, Jaeger half destroyed, partner dead, backup finally arriving. He heard Courfeyrac’s voice over the intercom one more time before his world faded to black.

………

He woke up slowly, opening his eyes and recognizing the medical wing of the Shatterdome. There was someone sleeping with their head resting on Enjolras’ bed. For a dim moment he thought it was Combeferre and he moved to wake the figure. That was when it came back. Enjolras gasped as the memories flooded through him again, jolting upright to curl over, arms wrapped around his stomach as his chest heaved, gut wrenching sobs tearing through him. Combeferre was dead. Dead dead dead. No matter how many times Courfeyrac repeated that it would be okay, Enjolras knew it never would be.


End file.
